Before the Wind dies
by Shoukixx
Summary: Soo hey guys! This is my first fanfic that I've written, so please treat me well. ; Umm. Yeah nothing more to say, this is Kataang, and uhh. Yeah. :D So, if you like it, please review, it would mean a lot to me. ; THANKS! 3
1. Chapter 1

_This is set about 5 years after Aang finished the Hundred-Year War._

Katara's eyes snapped open. It was a full-moon night, and she always had nightmares then. Groaning softly, she rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but sleep eluded her. Sighing frustratedly, she sat up, and glanced out the window. The sea of cloud below the Air Temple swirled and swished, much like Aang's airbending. The thought of that lit a small smile on her face. Tomorrow, Aang was going to take her to a sacred place for the monks, where they induct the new monks in, and Katara was going to be inducted as an honorary part of the Air Temple. Of course, only Aang was going to be there, but that made it all the more special. Her eyes lingered on a piece of cloud that swirled in the most peculiar way. It swirled in, then in a circular motion and up. She could have sworn she saw someone flying. Shaking her head, Katara lay back down onto the bed, and once again tried to fall asleep.

Aang silently glided through the cold night air, and he decided to try a little fancy flying. He flew down, through the cloud sea, and as he reached the bottom of it, started to fly in a whirlpool shape, then he pulled up and landed. He flopped down on the grass and sighed. Looking up at the night sky, he thought about the ceremony he was going to perform the next day. The monks always made everyone attend the induction of a new monk, and he had seen the ritual done many times, but he still wasn't sure if he could do it. The ritual needed 5 monks, and yet there was only himself, but he was determined to see it through. After all, he had improved his airbending since he emerged from the iceberg….and he was much stronger physically wise. He grimaced. Katara WILL become a part of the Air Temple. Still, he doubted himself. But his mind soon wandered away from the problem, as it always had done. He stared up at the moon, so full and white this night, as if Yue decided that tonight, she would show the world her most beautiful moment. If Sokka saw Yue's most beautiful moment….chuckling lightly, Aang got up, and made his way back to bed.

It was already late in the morning when both Katara and Aang was ready for the induction ceremony. A tense silence had filled breakfast, with Katara trying to break it with a large smile and by saying how much she looked forward to the ceremony, which only served to make Aang even more queasy. After they finished breakfast, Aang took Katara to the Air Temple Sanctuary.

Katara frowned. 'What are we doing here? This is just where the Avatars are isn't it?'

Aang laughed quietly. 'It's a surprise.' He quickly opened the chamber, and taking Katara by the hand, he led her in. He walked to the left of the door, and the light started to dim. Katara squeezed Aang's hand slightly, glad for the comfort of his warmth and his presence. Aang smiled into the darkness, and he lit a light, knowing Katara would feel more at ease with it. As he reached the left wall of the room, he let go of Katara's hand and snuffed the fire. He could hear Katara gasp behind him, and he assured her.

'It'll be fine. I promise.' He took a deep breath and released a massive blast of air at the wall. Silence fell, and for a moment it seemed like nothing happened. Then, a quiet click then the sound of something creaking filled the room.

'Aang…Aang…AANG. WHAT'S GOING ON?' Panicking, Katara struggled to let herself be heard above the noise. Aang groped in the dark for her hand, and when he found it, squeezed it affectionately. Katara was still nervous, but she calmed down a bit, although she was still breathing fast and heavily. Slowly a slit of light appeared, widening until a hole about the width of a badger mole was formed. As their eyes adjusted, Katara let out a delighted gasp. In front of her was an underground garden, with cliffs rising up, higher and higher around the couple. The sky was visible on top, but only barely. Foliage dappled the sunlight, making it hit the garden at such an extraordinary angle, so that everything seemed golden. A path led from the hole to a small, calm pond, and beyond the pond was a circle of stone, partially covered with green moss. Along the sides were 5 holes, like the points of a pentagon. Katara could only stare in wonder, and Aang had made his way behind her. Snaking his hands around her waist, he nuzzled her neck.

'Do you like it?' he asked softly. Katara gave a small sound of agreement, and Aang could feel her ecstasy. He kissed her neck softly and let go. He walked in front of her and with a smile that would melt the hardest of hearts, turned around.

'So. Are you ready Katara?'


	2. Chapter 2

_Continuing on from _ post/25083161472/my-first-fanfic-kataang-enjoy#disqus_thread _here. _

__ Katara contained her excitement and nodded, swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Her eyes shone determinedly, and Aang felt a pang of love for the waterbender. Smiling affectionately at her, he took her hand and led her towards the circle of stone, and made her stand in the middle. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Aang stood behind her and exhaled. He raised his arms to the side and quickly circled his hands in front of his chest and pushed his arms outwards again. Suddenly, the air around the couple seemed to constrict, and suddenly it exploded outwards. A massive whirl of air spun out from the air and water bender, and Katara uttered a little squeal. Aang kept working his magic and pushed the air further out and out until it encompassed the whole stone circle. The holes on the circumference of the circle received the highest pressure, and slowly the bottoms of these holes started to give way and was pushed downwards. A couple seconds later, 5 simultaneous clicks was heard, inaudibly through the wind and the stone which Aang and Katara was standing on turned clockwise and started to rise, leaving the five holes on the ground. By this time, Katara was thoroughly frightened, but tried to stop herself from screaming for fear of Aang's ear drums bursting. She clung to Aang's shirt and tried not to look downwards, and failing miserably.

Aang lowered his arms slowly and gradually stopped the whirlwind and the air returned to its original calm state. Both Katara and Aang let out a breath that they hadn't realised they'd be holding, and Aang opened his eyes. He stared into Katara's shocked eyes and laughed softly. He was like this for HIS induction ceremony as well. They stood high above the ground and when they looked down, they could see the cloud sea stretch out for miles on end, and below them, the piece of paradise they had just arose from. Aang hugged Katara and for the second time in the day, she was delighted beyond compare. Her fear had melted away, and all she could do was gaze in awe at the scenery below. Aang smiled and said, 'Katara...we need to get on with the ceremony.'

Katara looked up at him and looked quizzically at him. 'But...what am I supposed to do?'

'Well...normally, the monks made us airbend ourselves down the ground...but seeing as that's unapplicable to you, I'll just have to airbend you down. But that's not much fun is it?' He winked. 'Instead, I'll whip up a whirlwind and you have to surf yourself down. It's alright, I'll be right behind you in case you fall.'

Katara thought quietly, then nodded. 'Okay. But can you teach me how to surf air? I haven't really, uh, learnt that yet.' Aang nodded. 'You have to feel the way the air flows, like how you feel your water flow. It's a little hard at the beginning, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Besides, I'll help you along.' Katara swallowed, and nodded.

'Okay. Let's get started.'

Aang lifted his hands above his head and did several complex twists and turns, then he swept his arms down and out, and another whirlwind was created, although not as intense as the first. It circled the stone they were standing on, close enough to step onto it. Katara swallowed again, feeling slightly queasy and stepped on the whirlwind. She wobbled dangerously, and Aang immediately leapt after her, but that was unneeded. She quickly found her balance and started to work out how this worked. A few times she stumbled and almost fell off, but she always managed to keep herself on the whirlwind.

Aang smiled happily. _Looks like deep down, she's also part airbender. _ By this time, Katara had gotten the hang of air surfing and was gliding down the whirlwind, laughing happily with delight. Aang was right behind her and was laughing as well. Soon, they were quickly approaching the ground and Katara jumped off the air, stumbling a bit as she hit the ground. She did a forward roll, then lay down on the grass stomach up, laughing breathlessly. Aang slid down from the wind as well, and it died down as soon as he stepped off. He lay down next to Katara and they both looked up at the sky, smiling.

'That wasn't so bad was it?'

Katara giggled. 'It was so fun! I want to do it again.'

Aang laughed as well. 'Maybe. Right now I'm a bit tired.'

'Oh no, are you okay?' Katara asked worriedly, as she sat up to face him. 'Do you need me to heal you or something?'

Aang sat up as well and laughed softly. 'I don't think you can heal being tired. Thanks for trying though.' Katara's face scrunched up slightly without her noticing and Aang smiled to himself again. He leaned in and putting a hand under her chin, lifted her face. He kissed her forehead, then slowly made his way down, kissing down the bridge of her nose, and finally her mouth. His tongue darted in slightly, and he could hear and feel Katara gasp underneath him. Aang smiled as he kissed her and slowly eased his tongue further into her mouth. Katara moaned quietly, and he suddenly felt rather…..hot. He felt her hands on his chest move slowly behind his head and she gently pulled him in. He opened his eyes, and had to stop himself from laughing. Katara's face was so flushed, from embarrassment and from love, that she looked almost like a tomato. Katara opened her eyes too, wondering why Aang suddenly stopped and saw him laughing. Embarrassed, she pulled away and blushed even more, turning her head away. Aang stopped himself laughing and hugged her, and she relaxed unconsciously in his arms.

Hesitantly, Katara asked, 'Dd…did I do something wrong…?' Aang pulled her in closer.

'Nope.'

'Then why were you laughing?' she asked, slightly puzzled.

'Because you were so cute.' said Aang. Katara started to blush profusely again and Aand decided to stop teasing her.

Standing up, he said, 'You passed the test brilliantly Katara. I am honoured, and delighted, to announce that you are officially an honorary member of the Souther Air Temple.' Katara scrambled up, and she bowed.

'Thank you….Master Aang. I'm honoured.' Aang laughed and took her hand. 'Well. Now that THAT'S done, I'm starved. Let's go see if we can find some food hmm?' Katara laughed.

'But we just ate!' Aang shrugged. 'Hey. I'm a growing boy, I need my food.' Laughing, the couple made their way back to the Air Temple.


End file.
